Love Spins Forevermore
by GayEclipse
Summary: Kenny wants Tyson, but Tyson only dates elite blader(s). Time to practice.
1. Chapter 1

(TysonXKenny with a hint of KaiXRay)

•°•°Beginning Story•°•°

"Hey Chief, the um thingy on bottom part of my BeyBlade broke...help me out? " Tyson said, moving his long blue hair back. He stared at the BeyBlade, dumbfounded.

Chief sighed and smile. "You're performance tip? Sure Tyson. " Kenny said, as he pulled out his laptop and started talking to his bitbeast, Dizzy.

No more then one minute pasted, as Tyson's BeyBlade was completed. He handed. His specialize Metal Fusion Dragoon.

Ever since Gingka came to our part of Tokyo, battling Tyson live at our local shop. HMS BeyBlades & Metal Fusion BeyBlades have been used and seen everywhere.

Even Tyson converted to Metal Fusion, it's fun to see Tyson trying his best with this new style of BeyBlade. Ever since Gingka and Tyson broke up things should start to finally develop.

•°•°Kenny•°•°

"I must say, since Gingka and Tyson finally broke up, things should develop with me and Tyson." I said, talking to my bitbeast 'Dizzy'

"Well I don't know, Tyson isn't the type to just start over a brand-new boyfriend. " Dizzy said, I sighed.

I knew it was true, Tyson only went with Gingka because he was just like him...world BeyBlade champ. Why would he go with me? Dizzy must had saw the disappointment in my face.

"Hey now! Theres other men in the sea!" She said. All was true, but all was what I didn't wish to hear.

"Dizzy, I'll be back. Good-bye." I said, as I shut my computer sighing. I looked over my BeyBlade collection, then to my closet. I suddenly got an idea.

I went over to my closet as I got a pair of white skinny jeans, red button up shirt, with a white T-shirt under it, I also put on red mixed with white, high tops. I got my custom BeyBlade Rock Tiger. I pulled my hair back, showing my bright green eyes. It's been deiced, I'll become world champ, take on Tyson's team, become number one. Then slowly creep my way into Tyson's heart...

[Author's Note: I already know I have to much on my plate, not completing some of my stories. But I couldn't resist not making a BeyBlade Yaoi. But let's remeber, I DO NOT own these Characters/BeyBlade. Even through I would LOVE to own it. :3 Thanks for reading! Take a read at my other stories! ]

[P.S. This chapter was MEANT to be short. Longer chapters after this! :D ]


	2. Chapter 2

Love Spins Forevermore

Chapter 2:

•°•°Kenny•°•°

The sun shined brightly into my eyes, I rose up sore from all the BeyBlade training, I reached for my glasses as I pulled away remembering I needed to wear contacts from now on. I put them in, they made my green eyes shine more brightly then before.

I went outside, I figured if I wanted to get known, I'd have to beat every kid around here. Easier said then done, I thought to myself.

I walked down to our local park, 6 or 9 kids we're around the arena, I took a deep breath and went over there. It was Storm Pegasus V.S. Storm Dragoon.

It was interesting, Dragoon quickly strike a winning blow to the kids Pegasus as it went flying. I expected Dragoon to win by just hanging in there, "dancing around" Pegasus until the kid's Storm Pegasus lost all his stamina.

I looked at the kid with Storm Dragoon. Short shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes. He looked more of a Pokemon Trainer if I say so myself, but the point is, he's good. I'll jolt that down.

I pulled out my String Launcher, attaching it to my silver and gold girp launcher, made by me of course.

"Hey, um. I'm Kenny. " I said to the blonded head boy, extending my hand for a handshake. He smirked as he slapped my hand away.

"I don't wanna know you're hand princess." He said chuckling.

"Well, I didn't want to hold yours either, you're not that pretty to look at. I came here to battle." I said, over thinking if everything I said was the "right" thing, I never engaged into a BeyBlade battle - nor started one!

"Princess wants to battle the Ultimate BeyBlade King? Sure fine, maybe after this I'll think about letting you have the honor of making you, as my date." He said smirking, as he got his BeyBlade and launcher out preparing. I did the same, as one of the kids in the crowd counted for us.

"3...2...1!" He said. "Let it rip!" I yelled as I pulled my BeyBlade as hard as I could. On the other hand, he yelled:

"Go shoot! " He looked up at me.

"Let it rip? Who even says that anymore?! It's okay, I'll teach you how to play the game." He said.

The battle was just beginning, we we're both hammering each other, thanks to my "Rock" Fusion Wheel, it sent him flying right towards the edge, he noticed my plan.

"Storm Dragoon! Move out the way!" He yelled, but it was to slow, I had a "Q" Performance Tip, with an amazing attack spin track. Rock Tiger slammed into him, knocking him out the stadium.

Everyone went silent, I smiled.

"I won! I won! " I said jumping up and down, this was my 1st BeyBlade battle, and I won! He growled as he picked up his BeyBlade and left quite mad. Everyone started coming towards me, asking what spin track did I use, tip, etc.

The same kid that counted for my battle walked up extending his hand.

"I'm Andrew, I must say for a new kid to beat the best BeyBlader here, is beyond anything I've ever seen." He said smiling. I shook his hand.

"I'm Kenny, well I guess I just never knew I had it in me." I said, all was true, I didn't think I could pull it off.

"With skill like that, why not come to my tournament? It's hidden from the public, who ever wins goes to try and win our Asian Cup, what da ya say? " Andrew asked me. I strangely felt like I knew Andrew from somewhere, but my mind was wrapped around winning the Asian Cup, I'd get well known, could also make a team for the National Cup Championship, that's if I place 1st in this "Hidden Tournament" then the Asian Cup.

"Hello? Kenny? " Andrew asked. I snapped out of my deep thinking and did a nervous smiled.

"Y-yeah ...Ugh, sure! I would love to go! " I said. He handed me a piece of paper smiling.

"The address and the details is all in there. It's in a week, prepare Blader. Theres a special guest that the winner gets to face." He said as he smiled walking off. I couldn't place my finger on it, something was off.

I shrugged it off as I went back to where the kids we're, might as well beat everyone for the training, and repatriation.

After a week of training non-stop, I walked towards the factory of where the paper said the tournament was at.

I walked in, as 10 other Bladers looked at me. I gulped they all glared at me. Andrew clapped his hands.

"Okay everyone! Let's start the tournament! " He said. The tournament quickly started, I ended up winning every battle, it wasn't easy, defense types, balance types, attack types, stamina types, I was facing them all.

It was a extremely close call when I was up against that stamina type.

Every person that lost stayed, I guess they we're as eagered as me to see who the "special guest" was.

The guy walked out, with blue markings on his face, two toned hair color, and a scarf that belong to no other then him. He smirked at me with his arms folded. "Hello, Kenny. Congratulations, you have placed 1st in this tournament, now it's time to face me." He said.

We both got our launchers and beyblade ready.

"3...2...1!" We both let our BeyBlades rip, I wasn't about to lose here, even to HIM. I looked into his eyes, glaring as my Rock Tiger strike him with a powerfully hit, just enough Shake him up.

"I won't lose! Not even to you! Kai!"

[Author's Note : I thought, why not make him fight Kai, it WOULD give him the rep that he oh so desperately needs. :) ]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

•°•°Kenny•°•°

I heard the crowd gasps in shock, as they watched the heated battle between me and Kai.

I tried my best to ignore them, I needed to foucs on winning this battle, the sooner I win, the sooner I'll capture Tyson's heart.

But there was one thing I couldn't ignore, I looked up into Kai's eyes, they we're icey cold, yet with a high flame that couldn't be ignored.

It sent chills down my back, yet made the temperature raise. Something more was going on, but I didn't know what.

"Step out of your dream world Kenny! You need to watch your demise, go Flame Bull! " Kai yelled, it certainly "woke" me up.

I got back into action as my BeyBlade dashed out of the attacks way and slammed into it, throwing Kai's BeyBlade out the stadium.

The crowd started cheering my name. I knew Kai, this battle was far from over. His rules is who ever stops spinning, loses; and boy did I know those rules quite well.

My BeyBlade followed his out of the stadium as it kept steadying attacking Kai's. The crowd grew silent, they never seen a battle like this play out.

Kai's words became shakey, but full of anger. "You will never, take Ray away from me! " He screamed at the top of his lungs as his BeyBlade began dashing out of control.

But by this point, I was confused ; but I noticed an opening, and took it.

Rock Tiger did one last slam into his Flame Bull 145 CS, making it flip, turn, and silde until it finally stopped spinning.

I looked up into Kai's eyes, tears fell furiously as he dropped to his knees. I ran over to him, I was totally dumbfounded.

Why would I want Ray? How does he even know I like guys? It was all too weird.

"Kai, why are you crying? What is going on?! " I asked. Kai look up at me his brown eye filled with crystal blue tears that slowly leaked down his rose colored cheeks.

"You...you get Ray, the one you wanted." He said so softly to me, it was like a whisper.

"I don't want Ray, nor do I even like anyone!" I said, but I knew my "act" was clear as day.

"Gingka told me, you wanted Ray and you'd battle me for him, who ever wins gets him ; as a lover." He said as more tears fell.

I started whipping his eyes, I didn't know what I should be more shocked about. The fact, he's gay, crying, in love, or possibly the "bottom" in his relationship?!

I felt my face flush red, as I cleared my throat. "I love Tyson, no one esle." I said, this is the 1st time I told anyone, ever.

I saw Kai's eyes open wide, I stood up as I took tournament winnings.

"Later, Kai ...tell Ray I said hi." I said as I ran back to my house. Leaving everyone there in pure shock.

I fundled with my keys as I finally opened the door, I put my BeyBlades up and took my clothes off as I hopped into a nice hot bath, my thoughts wondered, all about Tyson all 40 minutes of sitting there day dreaming the door bell rang. I got up, put on a shirt and some shorts, to my surprise it was Kai and Ray.

"Hello Kenny! May we come in? " Ray asked kindly. I nodded, with an obvious dumbfounded face because Kai said without warning. "We're here to have me apologize, and talk about Gingka. " He said, but added. "Kenny I'm sorry, really I am."

Ray smiled at his lover.

"About Gingka, Kenny. He sent Kai a letter saying it was you, "you" said be in the tournament if you don't go in I die. Then who ever wins gets to be my lover." Ray explained.

"But why? Why would he do this?" I asked, none of this was making sense to me, it was all to much. They both look at each other then me.

"Your after Tyson right?" They both said at the same time. My face flushed red, how could they have known?

"All of a sudden, Gingka and Tyson breaks up now you BeyBlade like crazy?" Kai said, he did make a clear point.

I was about to finish my sentence, but a BeyBlade went crashing into my window, it nearly ripped up my whole apartment.

I picked up the BeyBlade, it was a Pegasus, a fake one with a note attached. I read, as my eyes slowly opened wide, I dropped everything as I grabbed my Launcher and BeyBlade and ran out my house. I heard Ray and Kai yell for me to come back, I couldn't come back. Not after what I read.


	4. Chapter 4

-_-Kai's Part-_-

He watched as Kenny ran out without a word, slowing fading into the darkness. Without question he picked up the paper and began to read. He turnt to his lover.

"Gingka formed a team, for the Asian cup. He plans on winning, and purposing to Tyson." Kai said calmly as he watched his lovers eyes slowly open up wide.

"I thought they broke up? What the hell is Gingka trying to pull?!" Ray said rasing his voice, not at Kai but at the task at hand.

"I have some answers but I can' t say them now. Lets just go after Kenny." Kai said as him and his lover ran off into the night to find Kenny.

"Any idea where he could be?" Ray asked running along Kai.

"Max. He ran off towards Max's house, and he'll train Kenny." Kai said as he slowed down his pace.

"We're here, but where could they be?" Ray asked as he went up to the door and began knocking.

Kai took a step back to see over the whole house Max's lived in for years. He noticed two people at the top. He pointed.

"There they are, up top. Get the key under the door and lets get up and say hello." Kai said as he watched his lover do what he said.

Within minutes they all there. But Kenny & Max paid no attention to them and didnt see them come up. Kai & Ray both smirked.

Two beyblades came in the ring. Kenny & Max looked up with shock.

"Let it rip." Kai said smiling.

After 3 battles they all took a rest.

-_-Kenny-_-

"How did you two know I'd be here?" Kenny asked, fixing up his beyblade. Ray patted his shoulder giving him support.

"Well you do plan on going to the Asian Cup right?" Kai asked. Kenny slowly nodded.

"But guys, what if Gingka purposes to Tyson anyway?" Max asked blankly.

"Then the chief will have to purpose as soon as he wins." Ray said smiling at the group. Kenny's face became instantly red.

"B-but he won't say yes. He probably doesn't even know it's me." Kenny said letting his hair down to hide his face. Max jumped up in shock.

"Holy - Kenny! I- I had no idea." Max said, playing with Kenny's hair.

"So you battled him just to battled him and didn't know?" Kai asked, face palming himself.

"Hey! I don't ask, I just battle. Well, darn...Kenny, that's a good look for you." Max said blushing as he turned away. Kenny then followed back with a blush of his own.

Kai chuckled as he pulled Kenny's hair back.

"You're do the great, and get the boy. The tournament isn't til a month away." Ray said smiling.

"What if Gingka isn't after Tyson Kenny?" Kai asked, hinting he knows something.

"Well who would he be after?" Kenny asked dumbfounded. Kai quickly stood up, shaking his head.

"Nothing, we need to get you a team. We also need you to train aganist other people." Kai stated.

"We're be your team Kenny." Ray said smiling. An unknown voice came from the skies.

"This is interseting." The voice said as she landed on the floor in the middle of them, she slowly stood up. "Help me, help you." She said.

"And you are?" Kenny asked, looking above to see where she came from.

"Madoka. Gingka's chief." Kai said, never taking her eyes off of her.

"Someone has been doing their research." She began with a giggle. "But you're after something and so am I." She finished.

"What could you possiblely want or do for us?" Max asked annoylily. She smirked as she went up to Kenny, and smacked her lips on to his.

"Forget about Tyson, and come with me."


End file.
